


Settling In

by theLadyofMayhem



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLadyofMayhem/pseuds/theLadyofMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story crafted for the bae, cause he got me into watching the Legend of Korra. This is solely written for him and for amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

City noise wasn’t a problem, the sounds of people chattering, cars rolling by in a steady pace was simply background noise. It took months of living within the heart of republic city for Akiko to adjust to the constant noise. She spent most of her life within military compounds, once the day was started, noise, when it ended, silence. Now she slept like a log despite everything. Her tiny apartment suited her basic everyday life well enough. It was her place of comfort, with a grand view of the city lights that tinkled in the night sky as she lay in bed at night. She moved to Republic city after the grand battle against the Equalists only six months ago. Akiko’s squad was one of few that remained in the city to keep peace between non-benders and benders. Being a third party that had no ties to the Capital (though they were all benders) gave the people a sense of comfort, which she had no problem with. Long nights of raging wanderlust left her wondering around the city so much that she grew bored of it. Now the decision to stay was looking more and more bleak.   
A high pitch shrill caused her train of thought to derail as she jolted upright. Not to say she was fully asleep but was getting there. A deep rooted grimace smeared onto her face, 5 am. Time to suit up for the job. The fire bender rolled her shoulders letting the bones crack into place after laying down in the same position all night, she reached over and hastily shut off her alarm clock. Silence once again filled her apartment, as she sat looking at Republic city. The sky now was teasing shades of dull blue and dark violet as the sun peaked over the still waters of the ocean. Avatar Aang’s statue loomed over them all. Casting a rather dark an ominous shadow, his cold stare could been felt from Akiko’s apartment.  
“Wish you would stop watching Avatar,” she whispered to the statue, a small smirk appeared, ”People could get the wrong impression.”  
With the commentary lingering in the air she let a hefty sigh finally getting off her bed. The springs protested against her weight leaving.   
Coffee in one hand, the other stuffed into her pant’s pocket, Akiko hastily made her way through the already busy streets. People seemed to rise earlier than she last recalled, never were the streets so over whelming packed with by standers. Tensions subsided and people seemed to return to normal, which meant the United Forces were doing their job. But if they were to leave would everything fall apart? Would Republic City once again divide itself in a civil world passion? Akiko rubbed her now throbbing temples, it seemed as if everything would only be answered in time. She glanced up from her as she approached the police station, Toph’s statue was there to greet just like every morning. She drew closer only slightly noticing people stepping out of her way, bowing in respect to her (more to the uniform she wore) and smiled as she walked stiffed backed to the station. The red uniform jacket made her stand taller and walk faster. It was an extension of herself now, her whole life was made up around the United Forces and what they stood for. Dedication was an understatement to what she had given to it. She uprooted herself to live in a metropolis away from home to serve. Her life almost taken no more than six months ago with the raid in the harbor, bending was almost taken from her as well. She could thank the avatar for intervening in time to spare her from the cruel twist of fate.   
Large metal doors swung open and closed just as quickly, knocking out any city noise that was lingering, now only the sound of justice was here. Telephones ringing, quick snapping answers could be heard from time to time over the bickering of other individuals. Akiko made no time for small talk as she reached her office in due time, though now her coffee was cold. A quick flick of her fingers and the liquid was boiling again.   
“Benefits of your bending you take for granted, huh Akiko?” a rather cheerful voice half teased half demeaned.   
“Listen, Haru,” Akiko addressed the rather tiny metal bender the had peaked over desk at her. “I rather not go refill my cup with the crappy “coffee” that’s down the hall. So I’ll simply reheat my own and get to work.” Akiko’s tiredness must’ve been a dead give away for the metal bender reached across and grabbed her hand. A small act of sympathy.  
“I was only teasing,” Haru started trailing off as Akiko retracted her hand from her.  
“Thank you for the small talk but I have to work.”  
Silence once again between the two as the hours loomed on. It wasn’t demanding work, just a lot of busy work. By the time lunch was afoot Akiko was right to set every single piece of paper ablaze.   
“Meaningless.” She grumbled, leaning back in her chair in efforts to crack her back.  
“Meaningless isn’t what I would call keeping the peace,” a rather authoritative voice spoke up.   
“Well, being the poster boy for the United Forces is more meaningful than just shuffling through paperwork.” Akiko sighed turning around to greet General Iroh. He shook her hand a smile on his face.   
“Seems as though you miss the battle.”  
She gave a small shrug, letting her gaze return to him. “Don’t think I was meant to sit behind a desk.”  
He chuckled a bit, agreeing to the statement.   
Haru let out a dreamy sigh, resting her chin in her hands. Spectating the conversation at hand. Though not gathering the attention of either party.   
“If I could have a moment of your time,” Iroh began offering his hand after a moment had passed. “There is some matters at hand I think you should look into.”  
“We can’t discuss it here?”  
“I thought you would want an excuse to get out from behind a desk…?” he questioned.   
“Point made.”  
With no hesitation Akiko gathered her stuff giving a glance to Haru whom only smiled brightly in return. An eyeroll deemed to be the best response.  
“I’ll be back in 20.” Akiko called to her desk mate as she exited the small office to follow Iroh’s quick pace. Whatever “business” was on his mind seemed to be of some great importance.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no shipping between my OCs and Canon characters. There is brief mention of all canon characters, but nothing that will interrupt the canon storyline nor my own. Enjoy<3


End file.
